The use of video cassettes together with associated equipment is growing in popularity. These cassettes are used primarily to record programs directly from a television for replay or else they are purchased with a program, movie or the like prerecorded thereon. It is desirable that these cassettes be shipped and stored in protective boxes or containers to prevent physical damage to the cassette during shipment as well as to keep the cassettes relatively dust free during storage.
One of the most common types of cassette container used today is an integrally molded rectangular-shaped plastic box of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071; 4,011,940; and 4,184,594. These types of containers have a flat bottom wall surrounded on three sides by a pair of side walls and an end wall which forms an enclosure. A pair of spaced projections is formed on the bottom wall of the container and engage the hubs of a video cassette for retaining the cassette within the enclosure with the opposite wall being hingedly mounted to the bottom wall by an end wall which forms the hinge for completely enclosing the container upon latching of the top wall in a closed position opposite the bottom wall.
These cassette containers may have some type of clear plastic sheet attached to a portion of the outer surface of the bottom, top or end walls for receiving a label or other printed slip of paper therein to identify the contents of the cassette within the container.
Certain video cassettes are being sold in conjunction with printed material, usually in booklet form which complements the subject matter of the video cassette primarily for educational or instructional purposes and occassionally for entertainment purposes. Heretofore, there has been no means of keeping the booklet with the cassette since there is not enough space inside the cassette container for storage. Also, there is no means of securing the booklet to the exterior of the cassette or container. This results in the booklet becoming misplaced and possibly lost during shipment and storage and especially after purchase of the cassette and accompanying booklet by the ultimate end user. Also, it is desirable that when displaying the cassette in the container that a booklet if accompanying the cassette be visible to the customer, enabling the customer to readily realize that the booklet and cassette are sold as a unit or package and the contents thereof.
There is no video cassette storage container of which we are aware which provides a rugged dust proof construction molded of plastic which will store the cassette firmly and securely within the interior together with pocket means for receiving and displaying an accompanying booklet on the exterior of the container.